Happy Family
by PaoHalliwell
Summary: Brandon and Kelly family if they have got married in the 9 season.


_Happy Family!_

_Disclaimer: THE BEVERLY HILLS 90210 SHOW IS NOT MINE!_

_This is the way I imagine how things could have turn out if Kelly and Brandon got married ….!_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Beverly Hills, 2017

Brandon Walsh was lying in his bed, recently awake next to the body of his lovely wife, for now 18 years! Yeah it kind of sound weird but that was it. And he really loves her as much as the day he got married with her so many years ago. Now his life was complete different of those years of high school or even college, everything seems so nice and calm now, except when his kids decide to drive him and Kelly crazy, they were great kids but they could not stay calm for a lot of time. He sometimes wonders if that was the feeling that her parents used to have.

Then He feels Kelly stirring in her sleep, so he decided to help her, passing his hand up and down her spine. Sure they were not the young people that walk on the aisle those years ago, time have past for both of them, but he still thinks that she is the most beautiful women he have ever seen!

"Hey, stranger", Kelly told him, turning back so she was able to look at him.

"Hey beautiful, ready for today?" he ask her, knowing very well that today was going to be very stressfully, crazy and totally fun!.

"Yeah, I just shower and then ready to get the last minute runs for the party" she told her with a smile, that still drove him crazy… oh and she know it!

"So, you think you have time for one run outside of your schedule" He told her while he kiss her very passionality and she corresponding in the same way, because after all those year their love was still the same or maybe greater and they were happy with all their family. That's when their door just flung open and a little blond her no older than 4 came running and jump in the bed

"Mommy, daddy, are you up, you guys have to be up cuz is my birthday..! yeeiiii!" started to tell them their younger daughter, Kaitlyn. "Yeah kai, daddy and I are awake baby, come on why don't we go to have some breakfast? Kelly told her while she was trying to get out of bed and trying to make Brandon follow her.

Downstairs, She found a very pleasant surprise, her 3 older kids were already up, looking very tired, but she know that Kaitlyn were already wake them up, and that they will do anything for her little sister.

"Morning Mom, Dad" Said three voices at one time. Brooke and Blake were their older kids, twins to be exact, it have been a surprise at the time specially with Kelly problems but it seems that it was left behind because the twins were born safely and, they were 16 and starting to be the big kids going to parties and dating, even thought Brandon did not like the idea of Brooke dating He have let her, no matter what he still have a little her to spoil!

Oh how different things have been with Blake, Brandon have just let him date without a doubt but she was kind of nervous, but have let his baby go to the date. Even If they were twins they were different, Blake was really blond just like her with the looks of his dad, and Brooke has sandy blond hair and the looks of Kelly.

Two years later, another surprise have come their way, Kevin their 14 year old boy, who would do everything his older brother does, they weren't specthing him, but receive him with great joy and love. Their little boy was born with sandy blond hair and a great combination between the two of them, they have balance the care of their kids safely, Kelly have reduce her hours at her consultory to just the exact time the kids expend away in school, and weekend sometimes when it was urgent and She knew that Brandon was always going to be there.

For a great amount of year they have had a great routing in the mornings, Kelly would do the waking up and breakfast, while Brandon help with the dressing and when they got older the hurrying them up out of shower, them whoever was ready, Brandon or Kelly would took then to school. That was until four years this day, when their fourth child have been born and their three kids could not make it to school because they were in the hospital waiting for they new baby sister. Brooke was ecstatic when she found out it was going to be a girl, she really did not want another boy around the house, the boys have just got used to the idea, but when they see her, all fell such a care for they little sister that they would do anything for Her.

And Today was a show of that family love, it was a Saturday morning, six am to be exact and they were all up to have breakfast with their little sister and them help her mom and dad to set up everything for her princess birthday party. It was a special day, because all her aunts and uncles (like Donna and David, Steve and Janet, Andrea and Jesse and even Valerie was coming) were coming with their kids, and her aunt Brenda was coming especially from Paris to the birthday of her goddaughter with their uncle Dylan and their cousins, Robert and Joshua.

So when Brando and Kelly look around the table to their kids, eating happily, making jokes about each other's they knew Their life was just to happen, and even if there have a few fights everything was worthed because of what life have given and that was a happy family full of love and they could not imagine their lives away of the another or their sons and daughters.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Please if you read leave a review, and sorry for the bad spelling but I don't speak English my first language is Spanish_.

-Paola


End file.
